


What's in a Name?

by Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealous Derek, Jealous Isaac, M/M, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Slash, sterek, visiting pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte/pseuds/Lunabell_Marauder_Knyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pack passing through and Stiles convinces Scott to try to make alliances. Not all other packs are going to hate them, right? Scott agrees, all down for more allies and less enemies. Derek's not overly happy about it so Scott has Stiles, Allison, and Isaac on helping the other pack. Stiles and Allison are having fun but Isaac really doesn't like one of the wolves who is paying Stiles WAY to much attention. He tries to warn Derek, but Derek is being stubborn about his feelings towards Stiles.</p><p>When trouble stirs in Beacon and Scott asks the other pack to help, they use the Hale House as a base and that's the first time it happens. Stiles asks "Sourwolf" to pass him something and two hands reach for it.</p><p>Insert JealousDerek and Jealous Isaac(Stiles is HIS pack mom!) and well...hilarity should ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name?

“Why don't you believe me when I tell you we have a problem?” Isaac demanded.

 

“He's right, Derek.” Peter said casually and Isaac actually looked up hopefully. Then his face fell when Peter continued, “You're out of milk. You should really restock. You know how important milk is for growing, paranoid pups.”

 

“I hate you...” Isaac deadpanned.

 

Peter just smirked smugly before disappearing. Isaac turned back to Derek and gave his best puppy eyes.

 

“Look, I don't particularly like other wolves passing through our territory but they aren't here to cause trouble. And having other packs as allies isn't that bad of an idea.” Derek replied as he picked at his food.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts Isaac. Unless they start dropping bodies or biting people, it's not my problem. Scott's got it under control.”

 

“Allison, Stiles, and I are the ones going to meetings with the other pack.” Isaac resignedly said as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 

“And is there any reason to be alarmed?” when Isaac opened his mouth to speak Derek added, “Concerning the safety of our town and pack.”

 

“Well...I mean, not really. There's mostly talk about what's been going on between packs, issues dealt with, stories from their older pack members,” Isaac passed on what he's learned.

 

“That's _good_ Isaac. I have to go. Unless anything dangerous happens...leave it alone.” Derek said before leaving Isaac alone in the loft.

 

Isaac just growled lightly to himself. Derek was just being in complete denial, Isaac mentally told himself. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that he and Stiles were basically meant to be together. Derek might be waiting for Stiles to turn eighteen before he could even begin to admit his feelings to himself, but by that time Isaac thinks it'll be too late.

 

It took _him_ awhile but he finally realize how awesome it was being in a pack. But what made it awesome was the roles that his pack members play. Scott, Erica, and Boyd were like his siblings, Derek was like his father figure, and Stiles...well, they called him mom in teasing but it had some serious notion behind it.

 

It was perfect...well, there was Peter, but other than that it was as perfect as possible. The only thing missing was for their 'parents' to finally get their acts together and get _together_!

 

Everyone was sure that it would happen eventually. The scents Stiles gave off when around Derek made it obvious he had interest and everyone kept reassuring Isaac that it would still happen. Isaac believed it, he did...until this new pack arrived. Then he began to notice _things_! How Stiles no longer smelled as interested in Derek as before. How he wouldn't come by as often as before. Taking more interest in the new pack in the month or so they've been there. 

 

They were nice, no doubt about that. Their Alpha was in his late thirties, he was mature and caring, and had five other members in his pack. The Alpha's name was Orion, he was tall and strong with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was accompanied by his pregnant mate Natasha, a brunette with with blue eyes. Orion's thirteen year old son Hunter who was born before Orion was bitten or met his mate. He took after his biological mother and was magic. A twenty-two year old red head named Terra who had a fondness for weaponry. A twenty-nine year old brunet named Solomon who had an M.D. in diagnostics. And lastly a twenty-four year old name Max. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, wore a bomber jacket, and had a mischievous smile that was stealing Stiles away, Isaac was sure of it!

 

Scott was busy with work, school, and keeping things on the up and up, and Stiles has always been better at the art of negotiation. Which was why Scott sent him and Allison to make sure Stiles was safe during their meetings. Also to showcase the strength of their whole human/hunter/wolf dynamic they had going on.

 

At first it was nothing. The usual comments one makes when they first interact with Stiles were pretty normal. Then they grew to become personal, and in Isaac's opinion, a bit intimate. Too soon they had inside jokes and snide comments that should be really insulting but aren't because of whatever weird friendship they had built.

 

Allison said he was over reacting, but she didn't have werewolf hearing so she didn't hear when Max casually offered Stiles to leave with them when this was over.

 

* * *

 

“You're not interested in leaving...right?” Scott asked as he sat on Stiles bed while munching away on some cheetos. He was trying to be nonchalant about it, but there was some real concern in his eyes.

 

Stiles paused his typing at his desk and turned his chair around to raise an eyebrow at Scott, “Considering we're in my house, not really.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the edge, “No...I mean Isaac said Max offered you to come with them and I just wanted to know if maybe...you know...”

 

“If I haven't left you yet, what makes you think I'm going to leave you now?” Stiles shook his head in a fond manner before turning back to his laptop and began to type again.

 

“Right! Right...no, it's just that you and Max are kind of close and,” Scott shrugged as he left it hanging in the air.

 

Stiles scoffed a bit, “I'm also close to you, Allie, Isaac, a few others dude.”

 

“Yeah but those others are here in Beacon. Orion's pack is heading out of state and they all love you dude, not just Max. You fit in with them really well.” Scott admitted a bit begrudgingly.

 

“I'm touched by your worry, Scottie, I really am. But dude...don't worry. I'm not going anywhere.”

 

“Promise?” Scott asked with his puppy dog eyes.

 

Stiles rolled his chair towards Scott and interlocked their pinkies, “Swear.”

 

Scott smiled brightly and let Stiles get back to work while he sent another text to Isaac, reassuring him that Stiles was _not_ going to leave them.

 

* * *

 

Orion's pack began to make their way soon after and things were falling back to normal for those in Beacon. Which sadly meant that some weird supernatural thing was happening.

 

Bodies began to drop at an alarming rate and by something they weren't sure how to yet identify. Stiles suggested to Scott to ask Orion and his pack to circle back and help out if possible. That was the whole point of the negotiations after all.

 

Orion didn't want his mate to be close to danger, but he did send over Solomon and Max to do heavy lifting and worked with the rest of his pack from their location with Stiles via online to help with research.

 

Terra recognized some of the things that were left behind at the scenes from her time before being bitten and joining her pack.

 

“Gypsies?” Stiles asked in a skeptical tone as Solomon relayed Terra's information.

 

They were at the Hale House, using it as a base since it was the only place big enough to house them all as well as being the only place to securely speak about supernatural endeavors.

 

“They're not as uncommon as you think. There are different circles and different clans. Some, like wolves, claim a territory and stay in place all their own. Some are human and nonviolent. Mostly just petty thieves as a way to make their living. But Gypsies are superstitious and in some circles there is a claim to having magic.” Solomon went on to explain. “Those who actually do have magic are called Travelers.”

 

“That's...boring. Gypsy sounds much cooler,” Stiles commented.

 

“I agree, but it's their curse that made the name stick,” Max looked over as he spoke up from his place next to Isaac. The curly blond haired wolf sat himself between Stiles and Max. When Stiles got up for whatever reason, Isaac followed to make sure he stood as a barrier between the human and anyone, but mostly Max.

 

Derek sent him disapproving look but didn't say anything. Isaac knew that the older wolf didn't like the attention Max was giving Stiles any more than he did. Isaac just knew why while Derek was still in denial.

 

“Curse?” Scott chimed.

 

Solomon nodded, “Terra says that some Travelers dating back over a thousand years ago were involved in a ritual to immortalize two magical users who wanted their happily ever after to actually last... _forever_.”

 

“The dude though ended up falling in love with the hand maiden of his supposed love and stole the enchantment and ran away with said maiden. And as the saying goes...Hell knows no fury like a woman scorn. The betrayed witch put a curse on her beloved and her maiden and all those involved. Terra has no idea what the hell happened to the couple but for the Travelers, there is only a limited amount of time they can remain in one place before they start dying off of mysterious circumstances.” Max said with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“I don't really understand why they're killing though,” Allison spoke up.

 

“They're tired of traveling. Tired of the rules placed on their lives for a mistake their ancestors made that wasn't really their fault. The magic they have is limited and far too weak to undo what was cast upon them.” Solomon said.

 

“When they kill, chances are there is some serious dark mojo involved. One step closer to their freedom.” Max summed up.

 

“So what do we do?” Scott asked.

 

“We find them, try to reason, if not...take whatever measures need to be taken. At least that's what I assume we're going to do. Our Alpha lent us out to you and your final say will be our orders,” Max replied cheekily towards Scott.

 

Scott nodded and then Stiles stood up and everyone followed towards the table where there were different maps.

 

Stiles grabbed a marker and circled the places where the bodies have been found. They all discussed their patrols and made any notable mark on the maps when something of interest was mentioned. Stiles was busy writing down something when the marker he was using started to run out of ink.

 

“Damn. Pass me another marker will you, Sourwolf?” Stiles asked as he and Scott concentrated around an area they had looked at together the day before.

 

The best friends failed to notice how both Derek and Max reached out for the only spare marker, each grabbing one end. They locked eyes that turned into a glaring contest. When Stiles took notice of how long it was taking for someone to pass over a marker he looked up and made an 'O' expression with his mouth, “I meant Max but either one of you can feel free to pass it over.”

 

Max smirked smugly as he yanked the marker out of Derek's hand and passed it over to Stiles. Stiles and Scott went back to focusing on the matter at hand and the information on the map. Everyone else was looking at the two 'Sourwolves' with a mixture of expressions. From wariness to amusement. Derek looked as if someone had slapped him across the face. He looked very indignant.

 

When Max stepped closer to Stiles' personal space, Derek let out a growl that gained him a few looks. Isaac then did what he's been doing all day and forced himself between the two. He met Derek's approving gaze and mouthed to the older wolf, _“I told you.”_

 


End file.
